Rosamund Street Medical Centre
]] Rosamund Street Medical Centre is a practice situated on the junction between Rosamund Street and Coronation Street. Formerly the derelict Graffiti Club, it consists of a waiting room, several consultation rooms and a pharmacy. Staff Current *Dr Gaddas - General Practitioner (2014-) *Moira Pollock - Practice Manager (2017, 2018-) *Liz McDonald - Receptionist (2017, 2018-) *Toyah Battersby - Counsellor (2018-) Former *Matt Ramsden - General Practitioner (2000-2002) *Molly Hardcastle - Practice Nurse (2000-2002) *Gail Rodwell - Receptionist (2000-2010) *Dr Mallory - General Practitioner (2004) *Doctor Patel - General Practitioner (2004-2009) *Phil Nail - Reflexologist (2005-2006) *Doctor - Locum (2005) *Donald - Practice Manager (2005) *Doctor Turner - General Practitioner (2006) *Doctor - General Practitioner (2006) *Practice Nurse (2008) *Doctor Mogra - General Practitioner (2008) *Locum Doctor (2008) *Matt Carter - General Practitioner (2010-2013) *Deirdre Barlow - Receptionist (2010-2014) *Practice Nurse (2011) *Dr. Akhtar - General Practitioner (2013-2014) *Dr Robinson - Locum (2014) *Receptionist (2015) *Nurse (2015) *Rana Habeeb - Practice Nurse (2016-2019) *Grant - General Practitioner (2016) *Sean Tully - Receptionist (2017) *Ali Neeson - Trainee General Practitioner (2018) Notable events Discovers husband Joe McIntyre has broke in for drugs ]] In 2009 Joe McIntyre became addicted to painkillers and when the doctor cut down his dosage, he stole wife's Gail's keys and broke into the pharmacy with a sledgehammer in order to steal them. He was caught by the police and served community service. The following year, Gail lost her job as a result of telling her son Nick Tilsley confidential patient information about his girlfriend Natasha Blakeman. Her replacement was Deirdre Barlow. The Medical Centre's facilities was used in 2012 after Tracy Barlow told husband Steve McDonald that Becky McDonald had pushed her down the stairs of the Street Cars flat causing her to loose their twins (which she lost a few days before in a hotel looking for the pair) in a bid to win Steve over. Becky's new boyfriend Danny Stratton who happened to be the manager of the hotel recognised Tracy and told Becky that she miscarried in the hotel. Becky was delighted- all she needed to do was get hold of Tracy's medical records and she would be able to prove to the residents that she was not a murderer. With the help of Gail, who told her the password to doctor Matt Carter's computer, she set up a plan. Her sister Kylie Platt pretended to collapse on the floor of the medical centre and Becky said she would get her some water but she actually managed to print off the records which she handed to Steve at his and Tracy's wedding reception. In 2014, seven-year old Max Turner was a patient when he was diagnosed with ADHD. In July 2017, Liz McDonald was hired as a receptionist. Liz clashed with the practice manager, Moira Pollock, who called her unprofessional and constantly told her off. Liz quit her role just a few months later. In November, Moira helped Colin Callen to steal Norris Cole's blood test and was sacked for doing so. Sean Tully was appointed receptionist but was sacked by Susan Gaddas in January 2018 for breaking patient confidentiality, which led to Liz being reinstated. In late February, Susan announced that Moira had won a tribunal and would be returning to work. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Buildings in Rosamund Street